Upside Down
by Swyz
Summary: Catherine knew it was time to move. She bit his lower lips and she smiled when she heard him moan. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly. When she was done she asked him " Do you want to feel a greater experience? " as she smirked.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

" Lovely. " her lips barely moved as she said that word. "The moon, Sebastian! Look at the moon! ". She began to dance in the water, sending playful smirks at the young man next to her. She grabbed his hand and he obeyed, moving his body next to hers. He was coordinating himself perfectly, like a professional dancer while she was letting her body move as it pleased. When she was done she laughed and fell into his arms. She smelled his scent of lily and honey as she touched his body and began kissing his neck. He gasped and pulled her closer. Sebastian felt her little hand touching his neck, then his lips and in the end playing with his hair. She laughed again, realizing what she did to him.

" Never knew you were romantic " he panted as he watched her green grass eyes pierce throw his body. He kissed her deeply, passionately.

Catherine knew it was time to move. She bit his lower lips and she smiled when she heard him moan. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly. When she was done she asked him " Do you want to feel a greater experience? " as she smirked. He nodded quickly as he threw his pants away, waiting for her. She began to laugh again. She lay him down and told him to close his eyes. She leaned down until their bodies were fully united and kissed his neck. She began to feel again the pleasure. When she got up she look at his dead body and licked his lips. It was a macabre sight. But her body covered with the white long dress that was now wet with blood and water made it incredibly irresistible.

* * *

Time goes by quickly when you are enjoying life and Catherine tried her best to feel great. She grew up alone, not integrating among humans or vampires. When she was with humans they were or too attracted to her or frightened and when she was with vampires they either looked down on her either tried to eat her because of her blood. Apparently, her blood was tastier than humans. She learnt to feed, read, write, draw and other basic things by herself. She never experienced love. It disgusted her.

Catherine's only friend was another one like her, only elder. Her name was Matrisha and she grew up in Russia. Matrisha learnt her how to lure " the food ", go into towns and not be seen. For Mat their existence was also mystery, so one day she left Catherine.

At that time she was 6 years old but she had the body and mind of a teenager. She learnt how to control herself so she could go to cinemas. Her first movie was about a boy that ran away from home to see the world. So the next day she ran away from the only place that she knew. She felt so free back then, running from town to town, sleeping in the woods. And then something happened. She met a clan called the Cullens. They also had another one like her that they called Nessie. But they were different, they cared about each other like in a family. Their leader was a man named Carlisle which had the same hair as her and as the time went by Catherine noticed she was like the female version of him. They were all nice people at the beginning. Her favorite was a big guy, Emmet that always made her laugh. Carlisle's wife, Esme treated her like her daughter. And the other ones, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were also nice.

They taught her to feed from animals. She didn't like it but Catherine did her best not to disappoint them.

Then one day, Carlisle asked her if she knew who her parents were. He asked her if she noticed that she looked a lot like him. Of course, they both assumed they were related and that fact was confirmed later, by a nomad called Jeremy. Jeremy could see the bonds between family members. He told Carlisle that Catherine was her daughter. It was a shock for the rest of them. Esme was upset at the beginning but she saw me as her a daughter from the first time they met so she just accepted the idea Carlisle cheated once on her. Apparently, they fought, Carlisle run and slept with my mom to clear his head. It didn't sound like him but everyone has his moments.

The next months were perfect for Catherine, she had a family. The only problem was that she couldn't handle animal blood. She lost control and killed three humans. She thought they would understand.

The unexpected happened. Everyone was sad but her father was angry. She tried to explain that she couldn't continue on feeding on animals but he kept reminding her that Reenesme could and why would she be different.

" How am I supposed to know, I grew up alone! You left me! "She said. And his answer was " It would have been better if you never existed. "

She realized he didn't want a daughter, his "children" were enough for him. Enough and perfect. He said that there was no place for her there no more.

She left and ran until her legs couldn't move anymore.

That was the past that she wanted to forget and she almost succeeded. Now, Catherine was stronger, she learnt to control her gift, she could easily fight a vampire. She was a real hunter.

After she killed that guy, Sebastian, Catherine had to leave the town. The humans were already panicking and all over the news was the same story: serial killer in the little town of Montespertoli.

The driver was an old man, in his late 60's, Fabrizio. He noticed from the beginning that the girl was different. She had this unusual beauty and a look that could make you froze. Also it was almost impossible not to look at her and he had to concentrate on the road. The worst part was that she was analyzing his every move. He saw her yawn.

" Signiora, you can sleep, I'll wake you up when we arrive. " Fabrizio said, almost whispering. His voice made Catherine shiver. It was something about old men that frightened her.

" No, that's ok, Faby. Plus, aren't we almost there? " she responded and he shivered when he heard her silky voice. She smiled watching his reaction.

" Si, we are. " the old man looked on the left. " Look, you can see the city. " he pointed and Catherine turned her head and saw the walls of the medieval city. " In five minutes we're there. "

She started to pack her things, the bottle of water and half-eaten sandwich, her sweatshirt and boots. She searched throw the bag for her money and prepared one hundred bucks.

" Where do you want me to leave you, signiora? " Faby asked as the car entered the first street. Catherine thought for a moment before answering to the nearest hotel. She was tired and needed food fast. The car was parked next to a hotel called " The Castle " and Catherine thought it looked presentable at least for two nights. Fabrizio helped her carry the bags even though she didn't need it but she let the old man do his job. She thanked him for the trip and his nice presence and gave him the money. He kissed her hand, said goodbye and leaved.

Some worker from the hotel took her bags and showed her where the reception is.

" Welcome to The Castle, can I help you? " a young woman with the scent of lavender asked her.

" Yeah, what's the best room you have? " Catherine wasn't in the mood to be nice to her.

" Well… we have a one-bed room at the seventh floor and it has all you need, TV, WiFi… "

" Good. " she stopped her and looked on her blouse which had written Vione on it. " How much, Vione? "

The woman quickly answered one hundred fourteen euro per night. Catherine accepted, grabbed the key and went upstairs. She could hear Vione tell the worker to bring her bags to room 56.

The hotel was decorated in a victorian-way and the room had a queen size bed and a huge bathroom. The waited for her luggage and as soon as the man left, she stripped and took a bath.

_Ah, I missed this…_ she thought and started washing her blonde hair. She let her body relax and read a brochure about the spa treatments in the hotel. _Well, even though they don't do anything to my skin, a massage is always welcomed. _

She called at the reception and told Vione to book her a spa treatment for the next day called " Ferari Rush " that was with chocolate and milk at 8 p.m.

At 6:42 p.m she dried and then she ate an apple. The night was coming and the street lights began to flash. The city was beautiful, it had mystery in it. She dressed up in a pair of boyfriend jeans and a striped t-shirt, grabed her keys, put them in her purse and went outside to enjoy her time in the night.

If Catherine noticed something about human race, is that the males gather when they go to drink, and the females when they go shopping. Catherine came with five bags and new clothes and two of shoes. But who can blame her? She was a girl.

The next day she planned to go visit the city, see what people there are. But she let herself sleep as much as she wanted. Then she did the morning routine that every human has to do. She wanted to eat pasta, so she ate pasta. She flirted a little with the worker, Joachimo, who was blushing every time the touched him. And then she leaved the hotel and went to see the square. Vione told her that it was built in the XVI century and even had a huge clock that amazes people by its design.

When she arrived there and after she spent some minutes analyzing the "most beautiful part of the city " as Vione said, she sat down at a café and ordered a piece of lemon cake. As she ate it she saw a shadow. A blonde shadow. It was a vampire. She left some money on the table and ran after it.

_Damn, I didn't expect to see any vampires yet… _she ran not to fast so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. _Where did it go… where did you go… _

She saw a door close and she went throw it. She was now in the medieval part of the city. It was dark, well for a human, but she could see pretty well. She walked down the hall and at the end there was an elevator.

_An elevator here? Hell, this Italians are modern. _

Then she smelled his scent. She entered it and pressed the only button. As soon as the doors opened she ran following his scent down to the halls.

_He can't be here, why would he be here? _She kept saying in her head. She opened two grand doors. It that room there were nine vampires, one of them being…

" S'up… daddy? " she smiled like a cheshire cat at Carlisle. He turned around and all the eyes were on her.

* * *

**D****ear readers, **

**After all the fictions I read I realized it was time for me to write one. All can I say is that I hope you will like my character, Catherine, as much as I do. **

**P.S. : Caius or Aro? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Payback is a bitch

When I was one year old I already looked like I was six. I saw the world as a paradise. I could do anything I wanted, the forest was my playground and my home, the animals my friends and the humans that traveled, my prey. It was easy to eat, to take a life, especially when you didn't know what love was. I was irresistible to them, an angel, a lost child who needed to be taken care of. I was used to see death. The bodies were always eaten by bears or wolves. As time passed I became curious. Where did they come from? What were these beings that looked like me? What was I? I remember that I was interested in the odd things that covered their bodies. I didn't have them. For three days I tried to enter in one of them and I finally succeeded. It was nice to be surrounded by something. I still have it – that old purple sweater.

One day, I followed an old lady from the forest to somewhere completely new. At the begging the air was suffocating. And the place wasn't green, it was full of strange colors. And the weird animals were everywhere. It was full of food. But they didn't look at me like those I killed. Their eyes were full of hate. And suddenly, I felt something weird. A new emotion. I was afraid of them, intimidated. I couldn't find the power to kill.

My savior was that old lady. She moved her lips and made noises I couldn't understand. She took my hand and started walking. I didn't know what to do so I followed her. She took me in a huge grey tree, a place she called " house". I took my first bath there. It was lovely – the smells, the warm water and the hot towels. Her hands were not like mine. They had a strange color, her skin was not as stretched as mine.

Imagine what was it like for me. I had too many things to learn in a too short time. Surprisingly, I let her do whatever she wanted with me. I felt safe in her hands. I just remember the important things, my first word, my first haircut, the first time I looked in a mirror, the first time I cried. The truth was, it was too good to last. She became suspicious. I didn't ate her food and when she asked me where was I from I just pointed the trees. After three days I became thirsty. But then I remembered the reaction of the other humans that were watching their friends being killed by me. I couldn't do that to her, to my mother, to the person that learned me to talk, love, feel, smile. I realized my place wasn't with her. At night I wrote her a letter where I explained her everything I knew, well, everything except from the part I was a killer. And I now, I couldn't have learnt to write in three days . Well, I am part vampire so I just lean things quicker. Hell, I leant to talk in a half a day.

Then I ran away from home, at the next two years were misery for me. I had to watch her tears as she called my name the next morning, the cops that looked in the woods for me, her pain when she realized I was gone. I protected her from the robbers and stupid children pranks. I was crying when she was crying.

I had to move, to start my life again. I stole a map and a compass and travelled to east. After two months I met Matrisha and after one month I was alone again. I forgot how it was like to be taken care of, and I tried not to remember that three crucial days that changed my life.

And now, seeing Carlisle, I feel exactly the same when I left my mother. Miserable. But I couldn't let him see that, what he did to me. He thought I was merciless. I was not. But I promised myself I would make him feel the same way I feel.

His reaction was of pure shock, but he controlled his feelings quickly.

" Catherine. " he acknowledged my presence. " What are you doing here? "

" I could ask you the same thing. " I was holding back a growl. " Aren't your precious children with you? " as I said that Carlisle did what I expected him to do. He spat "This matter doesn't concern you. "

I smiled innocently at him when I saw the faces of the other vampires in the room. Carlisle was known for his sweetness and his acidity was surprising for the most of them.

" You don't need to be so rude, Carlisle, I was just asking. Plus, we are not alone. " I said as if nothing happened. I was getting him exactly where I wanted. _Ow, my dear father, you will pay. _I thought. I looked again at the vampires that were analyzing my every move. They were weird, too weird. They even had almost the same clothes and a necklace… I knew that necklace.

_But where from? Think, Catherine, think! V shape… V… Volturi! Oh no, if they are the Volturi, that means they are the law, but I didn't break the law so I have nothing to worry about. What is Carlisle doing with the Volturi? _ I thought. _So, I am in Volterra. Great, very smart, Catherine, you don't even know in what town you are. But that means I can't start a fight with Carlisle here. Damn… _

I looked at the three leaders. They were exactly as Matrisha described them: beautiful, refined, intimidating, with a glare that could make you lose your mind. The patrons of the arts.

" What a surprise! Another visitor! " Aro rose from his throne and walked to Carl. Yes, sometimes I call Carlisle, Carl. The leader wanted to read Carl's mind but he hid his hand in his pocket at threw him an apologetic look.

" Who is she, my dear friend? " Aro still had his creepy smile as he looked full with interest at me. I felt like a lab mouse. _Remember, never show fear. _

" She is my… " Carl paused. " My… _daughter_. " he said, well, spat.

" Ah, you are something special, Carlisle! You adopted another vampire… "

" Half-breed " dad corrected. I felt a sting in my heart. He never accepted the term " half-breed" when it was addressed to Reneesme. He thought it was an insult. Obviously, he didn't share the same thoughts about me. " And we didn't adopt her, she is my daughter as Reneesme is to Edward. " Carlisle almost whispered. He was ashamed of his " mistake".

" I see, she looks a lot like you. So the Cullens are now ten. " Aro seemed surprised. I was sure he wanted to know about Esme and how did it happen, but he didn't ask anything anymore. I was relieved, I didn't want them to think about me as his little imperfect girl.

" She is not a Cullen. " my father replied quickly. _Ah, there goes my chance of being respected._ I frowned. _Please, don't tell them the whole fucking story! _" I really must be going, Aro, I have a flight at eight. It was good to see you. "

" Why is such a hurry? Stay longer, you could leave tomorrow, I'm sure your family won't mind ten hours. " Aro said. " And little… oh, how impolite I was! " He looked at me. " My name is Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi. Welcome, my dear! " He came closer and his hand wanted to touch mine. I avoided the " big collision" as Matrisha used to say.

" Umm, it won't work. " I said. Aro looked at me expectantly. " I'm a shield… well, almost. " but Aro was a stubborn man, everyone knew he got what he wanted. I sighed and put my hand in his. He seemed pretty concentrated. When he opened his eyes he smiled kindly at me.

" How interesting, young… " he paused. _Oh, right, he doesn't know my name. _

" It's Catherine. "

" Catherine has the same power as Isabella. " I hold back a growl. After many years I still had a problem with my temper. " So, what brings you to Volterra, my dear? " he asked. I didn't want to explain him that I didn't know I was in his town so I said I was just passing throw.

" Oh, but you have to stay here! There's no need to experience the conditions of the humans' hotels. Demetri, go and tell Maritio to bring Catherine's luggage in the guest room. " Demetri nodded and left. I looked at Carlisle and he had a weird face. It was like he was holding back from snapping Aro's head.

" She won't stay here, Aro. Actually, she is going back with me. " Carlisle almost shouted.

" The hell I will! " I shouted back at Carl. " I would love to stay here, if it's not a problem. " I said kindly to Aro and he just smiled.

" It would be your pleasure to have you here, but your father has other plans. "

" It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. " I responded in less than a second. It was perfect, if dear daddy didn't want me to stay with them, then of course I would stay. I looked at him and smiled like a doll. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth._

** My beloved readers, **

** I want to say that I really don't like this chapter. It's awful, isn't it? : ( But I swear, I didn't have any ideas. **

** ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou, you rock! Please write mooooore! ^^ I don't have words to describe how much I liked your stories! And thank you for the review! **

** P.S: Would you like if I would put Marcus in this story as Catherine's friend? **


End file.
